A Pokemon Fairytail
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Pokemon randomly start falling from the sky and are landing in Earthland. apparently someone is forcing pokemon into Earthland. Who is behind this and what will Fairytail do with their new friends?


A Pokemon Fairy Tail

In the middle of magnolia Fairytail was quietly standing proud amonst the town… well quiet for them. in side you can see Natsu and Gray fighting while Erza was having time with some cake she practically is married with. The strauss siblings were sitting at the bar talking with one another. Levy was sitting with her team and Gajeel. Lucy was sitting next to Erza holding Plue and just minding her own business just like the rest of the guild.

Natsu and Gray got too close to Lucy and accidentally punched Lucy across the room to where the bar was. Fortunately for Lucy Elfman noticed her and caught her before she could land on the floor or on himself.

"You alright?" Elfman asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy replied.

Elfman grinned at her before setting her down and going to the two idiots that were still fighting and oblivious to the damage they caused.

"Hey!" Elfman Got their attention.

"It's not manly hitting a girl that isn't fighting you, it is even less manly for it to go unnoticed. Now man up and go apologize to Lucy before I make you." Elfman said seriously scaring the two.

"WHAT?! YOU TWO HURT LUCY! AND YOU DIDN"T EVEN NOTICE! YOU TWO WILL BE PUNISHED! Erza said bringing out her heaven's wheel armer and summoning her swords.

"Somebody save us!" Natsu and Gray screamed as Erza attacked them.

"Well that works too." Elfman said as he left the two alone to deal with Erza.

Elfman made his way back to the bar and sat next to Lucy and Lisanna.

"Thanks again for saving me." Lucy said.

"Don't mention it." Elfman replied.

"Punn Punnn." Plue said while sucking on a lollipop

"Plue says "thank you big scary looking guy" Lucy translated.

"The name is Elfman, and you're welcome." Elfman said with a small smile and softer voice to try to make himself less intimidating.

Plue climbed up to the table, walked over to Elfman and got on Elfman's lap and continued to consume his tasty treat.

Elfman looked onto the little dog on his lap and a confused look appeared on his face.

"I think he likes you Elfman, he only sits on the laps of those he said.

"Ohh." Elfman said

You don't mind do you? Lucy asked

"Not at all, I think that it's manly that he gets along well with other people." Elfman said.

"Punn Punn Punn Punn Punn" Plue said.

"Thank you, I never thought of myself as manly as I am so feeble, I can't fight is what I am saying." Lucy translated.

"It is not the strength that makes you a man, it is your heart, pride, and what you can do that makes you a man." Elfman said.

"Wow Elfman, that was very deep." Lisanna said.

"Punn." Plue said.

"Agreed." Lucy translated.

"Same here." Mira said.

"I have to go. Bye Everyone." Lucy said as she left.

"Shoot, she forgot her change… Elfman, would you bring her the change?" Mira asked and gave Elfman the change.

"Sure big sis, be back in a flash." Elfman said as he went after Lucy.

Lucy was just heading back home when she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Lucy." Elfman called out to her.

"Hey Elfman what's up?" Lucy asked.

"You forgot your change." Elfman said.

"Oh thank you." Lucy said as she accepted the change.

just then a loud thud was heard not far from where Lucy lived.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, but lets check it out." Elfman replied.

they got to Lucy's house and in a crater laid two unconscious beings and 2 rectangle things. one looked like a gray key in a gray keychain (Klefki) the other was birdlike and had a cape like wings and has a mask like face (Hawlucha).

"Whatever these two guys are, they don't look good, let's take them to the guild." Elfman said as he picked up Hawlucha and one rectangle thing while Lucy picked up Klefki and the other rectangle thing.

"Yeah." Lucy said as they ran towards the guild.

Hawlucha and Klefki both opened one eye to see who was carrying them before going back to unconsciousness.

Done.

First off I don't own fairy tail or pokemon and the other is that we are in the world of Fairytail and there will be more pokemon coming but for now since the leading mages are Lucy and Elfman, I thought I would only incorporate one pokemon that would best go with them.


End file.
